<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fight this by Theirmajesty2139</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197009">Fight this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theirmajesty2139/pseuds/Theirmajesty2139'>Theirmajesty2139</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Venom (Movie 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bulimia, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, therapeutic writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theirmajesty2139/pseuds/Theirmajesty2139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a post I made about how The Venom Movie has helped me fight my eating disorder.</p><p>Eddie battles his bulimia for the first time since reconnecting with Venom<br/>Symbiotes can’t fix mental injuries so how can venom make things right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fight this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was very therapeutic for me to write, hope it helps someone else.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I shouldn’t have done that. We can’t keep it down..."<br/>I panic, body itching to run to the bathroom and throw everything I had just eaten from my system.<br/><strong>**"Eddie, no."**</strong><br/>I step into our dingy bathroom, fingers curling around the porcelain sink. <br/>"I’m disgusting. I can’t do this. I need-"<br/><strong>**"No!" **</strong> Venom growls in my ear and my body jumps backwards, hitting the wall.<b>** "You are not!"**</b><br/>I try to pull away, to reach the sink, the toilet. Panic rises like bile in my throat.<br/><strong>**"Your mind is wounded Eddie. We cannot fix injuries that are not physical."**</strong> <br/>Tendrils run over my skin, caressing me and trying to give me comfort. <br/>"There’s nothing you can do Vee. I’ve had an eating disorder since before we met and I can’t make it stop..."<br/>Tears prick my eyes and I’m suddenly surrounded by a cloak of blackness.<br/><strong>**"We help Eddie. We cannot heal but we can help."** </strong><br/>My body goes limp and I slide down the wall, choking on my tears.<br/>Black goo pools out of my skin and I am surrounded by it as venom takes form, huge claws taking my body and holding it in his arms.<br/><strong>**"We must eat, Eddie. We must feed to survive..."** </strong><br/>he coos at me but his words give me no comfort.<br/>"I know, Vee. I’m sorry you’re stuck with a shitty host who can’t even keep his goddamn food down..."<br/><b>**"You are wrong!" **</b>The voice booms. <b>**"You are not a bad host! You are so strong. This is not significant to your worth. Eddie gives us so much power... we never leave Eddie."**</b><br/>"This won’t be a quick fix, bud. This will take time. I’m gonna need you all the time but if you’re willing to fight this, so am I."<br/>I grip him tight.<br/><b>**"We fight this. We love Eddie."**</b><br/>"I love you too, Vee. I don’t deserve you..."<br/><b>**"Yes. You do."**</b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Im not pulling the love fixes all bullshit because it would be an insult to people who suffer from mental illness and know that they are loved.</p><p>Recovery takes work and is hard as fuck. Even if you don’t have a symbiote you don’t have to do this alone.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>